


Taegyu The Romantic Couple

by SoobinieIsLife



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoobinieIsLife/pseuds/SoobinieIsLife
Summary: This is my Taegyu prompt fic version of (Yeonbin Is Surperior) because Taegyu is severely underrated and just as adorable. So gimme them prompts and I got you! ;)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 33
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Some of you may know me from "Yeonbin Is Superior" my other prompt fic. I think Taegyu needs more love and I am crazy about their dynamic so I think prompts will be interesting with their personalities. So, down in the comments send me a prompt and I'll write it for ya!! 

Like in my other fic, no noncon/rape prompts! It can be angsty as long as it doesn't include that topic, as I am just uncomfortable writing stuff like that. I thank you in advance and can't wait to write your ideas for you.

I'll try to post at least 2 chapters a week maybe 3. Since I am still writing the Yeonbin one. Love you all and stay healthy!


	2. A Idiot Who Hates (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> innermoonchild7 - "both of them are stuck as roommates but they hate each others guts until one day they realize its just,, pent up sexual tension,"
> 
> A classic that I loved writing for the first chapter of Taegyu. it's a two parter because the chapter was going to be way too long and I want to flesh it out some more, but also wanted to give yall some content so yay! Might've tweaked the plot just a little because apparently I can't write simple shit lol. Hope you like the first part!
> 
> ALSO DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW CONCEPT PHOTOS!!??? I AM OFFICIALLY DEAD NOW. SO SORRY NO MORE CHAPTERS BECAUSE I HAVE ASCENDED WOOOOOOO  
> Annnnd we have 300,000 preorder sales, beating our record from last comeback!!! MOA's are gonna make me cry from being such a amazing hardworking fandom. Our boys deserve it!

Beomgyu grunted and dropped his bags at the front door of his new dorm room, arms aching from the heavy weight. His damn brother had refused to help him carry the remaining luggage up because apparently, ''I need to go home and sleep Gyu. You know my arms are weak anyway, they're in pain from the other dozen trips up those stupid stairs!"

If only his older bro wasn't such a homebody. God forbid he did any form of exercise. Multiple times he had tried to get Soobin to go to the gym with him, only for him to scream and shout dumb reasons why he couldn't possibly go. He loved his brother but Jesus.

He dug out his key and clicked his tongue as he unlocked it for the billionth time that morning. His brother had made sure he locked it every time they left, which was such an inconvenience but he wasn't about to argue with the older. He was very stubborn once he made up his mind about anything unfortunately.

Once inside, dragging his bags behind him and tossing them near his bed, he let out a tired sigh and looked around his room. It was pretty spacious for a college dorm room, nothing too grand but still bigger than he expected. There was a main living area, a small kitchen, and two separate bedrooms that gave each person some privacy. He was glad it was made that way, because he didn't have to worry about whoever his roommate was peeking into his private life. Frankly he wasn't interested in getting to know the other's either, after all he wasn't here to make friends. 

He was here to make music.

Ever since he was a child, he had loved any form of the soulful art. He had at first just picked up guitar from his father, leading to him becoming interested in bands, that then led to him dreaming of being able to produce and write his own songs. That's why he had prepared himself his entire high school life for getting into the college of his dreams, Korean National University of Arts **.** He had been able to thankfully get in on a scholarship, and he could hardly believe he had actually made it this far. Now that he was alone and in the place that he had only dreamed of before, he allowed himself to celebrate.

Pumping his fists into the air, he whooped and hollered his lungs out, jumping up into the air like he had won the biggest prize ever. His excitement of what was to come was through the roof and nothing could ever bring him down from this high for at least the next couple weeks. 

And then nothing turned into something.

More like someone's annoyingly ultra familiar voice.

"What are you doing?"

Beomgyu whipped around and his eyes blew wide open at who was currently standing right at his open bedroom door.

Fucking Kang Taehyun.

Anyone who went to the same high school as Beomgyu knew how much he hated the 'Grade A Student Kang Taehyun'. The boy made Beomgyu's blood boil every time he spoke in that cold empty voice of his and stared at him like he was judging every inch of him with those stupid big brown eyes. 

They stared at each other for what felt like ages as Beomgyu was trying to understand why Kang Taehyun was inside his dorm room, much less at the same campus to begin with. Kang Taehyun didn't belong at a University of Arts, he belonged at a college where all the snobby smart kids went to become doctors or scientists or really anything to do with intellectual type stuff. Maybe he was a friend of his roommate? Maybe he was friends with another student and just waltzed into the wrong room? He was coming up with any possible reason the devil incarnate spawned in the least likely of places.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to answer my question Beomgyu-ssi?"

Beomgyu snapped out of his maddening confusion and narrowed his eyes, "Why are you even here? Are you stalking me now?"

Taehyun snorted and rolled his eyes, leaning against the frame of Beomgyu's doorway, looking the glaring boy up and down as if he was observing him, "Calm down, I'm not stalking you. I'm here to pursue music just like you. Just so happens we ended up being dormed together. It's not that big of a deal."

Beomgyu scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Since when was Taehyun ever interested in music? He had never seen him in all their years of arguing step one foot outside of their classrooms, spending all his free time to study, study, and study alone some more. The only instance he had even came close to anything related to music was the event that made Beomgyu come to hate him in the first place.

His upper lip twitched and he turned around to move some of his bags around, grumbling loudly, "It is a big deal that I'm stuck with one of the biggest asshats I know. I thought I'd finally be free of you but I guess my luck sucks. Now, can you leave so I can unpack in peace?"

He didn't get a response, but felt relieved when he heard footsteps leading away from his room. His previously happy mood was now ruined and he suddenly wasn't looking so forward to the next few year living on his own if he had to be put with the most irritating person on Earth.

Now you may be wondering, why did Beomgyu hate Taehyun's guts so much? Well, it all started back in Beomgyu's sophomore year:

_Beomgyu hummed along with the track he was tweaking in one of the computer labs. He had his laptop open and earbuds plugged in, face nearly pressed up against the screen in concentration. He had been working on this one file for the past 2 weeks, always coming close to finishing it but never being happy enough with the result and in turn starting over. He thought at this point his brain was going to explode, and as tired as he was and really wanted to move onto the next project, he refused to give up. He wouldn't be able to sleep well if he ever gave up on one of his tracks._

_He yawned and stretched out his arms in the air, sleepiness creeping up on him. He hadn't slept well last night and was definitely ready to climb into his bed when he got him later today._

_"What are you listening to?" A voice asked, making him flinch at the unexpected sound. He turned to see who the voice belonged to and was surprised to find himself staring into these beautiful wide brown eyes that belonged to what looked like an angel. The boy standing next to him was tall, but obviously shorter than Beomgyu by a few inches, posture straight, uniform looking exceptionally good on his skinny but well built figure. He swore he could see the boy's muscles through the fabric on his arms and legs. He had bright red hair and his facial features made him look almost foreign. And the plump pink lips were taking all his attention._

_This boy was honestly the hottest guy he had ever seen at his school and wondered how he didn't know he existed until this very moment._

_He gulped and licked his lips that had become dry, knowing he had to respond before the air around them became awkward._

_"I'm listening to a audio track I'm working on myself." He said._

_The boy had a blank look on his face as he nodded, coming off as uninterested even though he had been the one to ask. Usually the normal reaction to learning that Beomgyu could make music intrigued people and made them tell him how impressive that was, so this type of reaction was not one he had seen before and it kind of pissed him off. The boy could at least act like he thought it was cool._

_"I see you come into the lab all the time during lunch so I was a little curious what you do." The boy said, not even looking at Beomgyu anymore but staring off into the space above his head. His mannerisms were a little rude and he questioned why he would be bothering someone just because he had seen them go into a computer lab. What business was it to him?_

_"I come here to get some peace and quiet that's all." He mumbled. While the boy was obnoxiously cute, he was starting to lose interest in continuing the conversation. Now he just wanted to get back to working on his music._

_The boy looked over at his laptop for a quick second and then looked back at him, regaining eye contact finally as he asked, "Can I listen to it?"_

_Beomgyu raised an eyebrow at that and pursed his lips, weighing the pros and cons of having some rando hearing his unfinished work. In the end he didn't see the harm in it, and thought that maybe after he actually heard it he would be more enthusiastic._

_He waved him over to sit down and passed him the earplugs. Once they were in his ears, Beomgyu pressed play and sat back in his chair. He watched the boy's expression while he listened to the track and with every minute he got more and more pissed. The boy didn't even bob his head or changed his expression at all during the whole thing, it becoming clear that he wasn't enjoying it. At this point he wanted to rip the plugs out and go back to class. He didn't even want to hear the weirdo's thoughts about it, knowing it would be nothing but negative._

_Deep down he knew he was probably being a brat and letting his pride get the best of him, but he didn't care. He was already frustrated enough, last thing he needed was a snooty kid telling him it wasn't any good._

_Once the track was finished, the boy took the earplugs out and nodded saying, "It's good."_

_Beomgyu huffed and yanked his laptop away, closing it and stuffing it back into his bag._

_"You know I was expecting to hear more than 'it's good'." He complained. He heard the other boy let out a small chuckle, ignoring the fact it sounded like tinkling music to his ears._

_"Sorry to disappoint you then."_

_And with that, Beomgyu stomped off fuming. He was sure the people around him could see steam coming from his ears at how mad he was._

_The boy was pretty, but that didn't matter anymore because of his cold personality. Such a waste of good looks._

After that first interaction, he soon became aware that the mystery ass was just a room away from his classroom and from the computer lab he always used. He had passed by the next day and saw him sitting at his desk reading a textbook by himself. He had gained a headache just from the fact alone that he was so close to the kid that had made him so angry. If anything he hoped he would never have to speak to him or be bothered by him again.

He was unfortunately wrong.

It seemed like fate was out to destroy him. For the next three years, he kept running into arguments with the boy he learned was named Kang Taehyun. Every time he so much as caught a glimpse of him, he just got so wound up over how unbothered Taehyun was no matter how many times he expressed how much he disliked him. It was like the boy was obsessed with making his life a constant pain in the ass. At least in his sophomore year he had the pleasure of being in different classes but in junior and senior year he had gotten seated right next to him, which made things even worse. 

One of the perks of going to this University was being able to finally get away from him, but that was now ruined. It was just so confusing why he was here and no matter how long he thought about it, he just couldn't wrap his head around it. 

"Are you sure you're not the one obsessed with this guy?"

Beomgyu scowled at his friend sitting across from him. It had been a few weeks since moving into his new dorm, most of his energy going into avoiding Taehyun when he wasn't dealing with schoolwork. 

Yeonjun had been Beomgyu's best friend since elementary school and his brother Soobin's boyfriend since their freshman year in high school. He was here to pursue his dreams of becoming a professional dancer. Unlike Beomgyu he wasn't dorming but rather shared a small apartment with Soobin as their relationship had already reached that step. 

They were catching up and grabbing a quick bite to eat before their next classes. Beomgyu had spent most of his turn talking updating Yeonjun about the whole terrible roommate situation. There was no one who knew more about his hate than Choi Yeonjun, being the main witness to it for the past three years. 

"I'm going to ignore what you jsut said. Anyway, I can't think of any other reason why he's here other than to make my life a living hell." Beomgyu sighed and took a sip of his soda, missing the way Yeonjun smirked at him, "Maybe he's here because he actually likes music?"

Beomgyu let out a sarcastic laugh, shaking his head at the ridiculous notion. "Are you kidding me? That stuck up never once left the classroom other than to go home."

Yeonjun wiggled his eyebrows at him teasingly, "You basically just admitted you were watching him enough to know that."

He hated that Yeonjun was right. Not that he was going to agree out loud. That would just fuel the fire that was already burning, knowing Yeonjun wouldn't let it go if he so much as indicated he knew his friend was right.

"Honestly Beomgyu," Yeonjun said seriously, the tone in his voice not one he used often, "after all these years it just sounds like you want to have really angry sex with this guy. I think you are just mad because the boy you like wasn't interested in your music. I bet you anything that if some other stranger did the same thing as him, you wouldn't care so much."

The only answer he could come up with to that was, "Bullshit."

He didn't like Kang Taehyun. No way in hell.

Weeks later and he was honestly surprised how rare it was to even see his roommate. He would always leave super early and then come back late at night when Beomgyu was already on the cusp of sleep. He had no idea what in the world he was up to to have such a weird schedule, curiosity growing every passing day. When weeks turned into months of the same pattern, he started to grow concerned. Was it healthy for someone to only get a few hours of sleep for days on end like this? He could count on his one hand how many times he didn't wake up to Taehyun being gone or getting up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and his bedroom light still being on.

He didn't know why he cared to begin with. He should've been happy that he didn't have to see the boy he hated's face more than twice a week. He should've been happy that being roommates with him turned out easier than he initially expected.

But he wasn't happy. In fact, often times he caught himself tempted to at least check up on Taehyun and make sure he was okay or try having a normal conversation.

Too bad he was stubborn and afraid of blunt rejection. Even if he thought about it, he never actually went through with doing anything. 

One day he came back after all his afternoon classes and was surprised to see Taehyun sitting on their shared couch watching TV. In all the time of them living together, this was the first time he had ever seen Taehyun acting like a normal person. When he walked in the door they both met each other's eyes, the air around them becoming awkward. And for once, Beomgyu didn't feel the need to start a fight at the sight of the red head. 

"Welcome back." Taehyun said quietly. Beomgyu nearly flinched at the sound of his voice. It sounded more tired than the last time he had heard it, concern bubbling up as he also took a second to note the boy's appearance. Taehyun had always had this youthful glow about him, but now he just looked drained and like he hadn't slept in days. His eyes had no brightness in them and were decorated with dark bags.

Taehyun turned his attention back to the television, seeming already done with the first exchange of words in a couple months. 

"Why do you look like death?" He asked without thinking. He mentally facepalmed, not knowing why he was willingly speaking to Kang Taehyun in the first place. Sure he was a little bit worried, but it's not like the other boy would actually tell him what was wrong. If anything, he was probably just going to ignore him like always. For some reason that in itself bothered him.

Again, much to his surprise, Taehyun's shoulders slumped as he answered Beomgyu's question, "Like you care."

Beomgyu's fingers fidgeted as he made a disapproving grunt and rolled his eyes. Of course. 

"You know what, you're right. I don't care. Sorry for being worried about you, it won't happen again." He said angrily. Taehyun switched off the TV and stood up from the couch, looking over at Beomgyu like he had five heads. There was a mix of emotion in Taehyun's brown eyes, no longer dead and he could make out the corners of the boy's lips twitching. This was definitely going into the direction of one of their old fights, and it kind of excited him. He could finally get to see the Kang Taehyun he had always known, a little bit happy that he hadn't completely disappeared.

"Oh please. Worried about me? That's so funny because last time I checked you didn't care about anyone but yourself." He spat, making small steps towards the other. Beomgyu watched him come closer avidly and tried not to check him out. It was obvious Taehyun had kept his body in shape, and he was wearing the tightest jeans that complimented his more than fine ass. 

He scoffed and also took a step forward, their bodies getting closer and closer until they were only a few inches apart.

"Aren't you talking about yourself? You can't hide how uninterested you are about anything that isn't about you." He quipped.

Taehyun's lips formed a frown and he narrowed his eyes up at him. 

"Correction, there is one thing I'm very interested in that doesn't concern me." He whispered, the previous annoyance gone from his voice. Beomgyu's heart quickened its pace as he sucked in a breath. The way Taehyun was looking at him sent chills down his spine, because he had never looked at him like this before. He wasn't even sure how he would describe the new emotions in the boy's orbs. 

He swallowed as his throat dried and his breath faltered, "What interests you?"

Taehyun's tongue darted out between his lips, Beomgyu following the action. That was the one thing that led to him cupping the shorter's face and connecting their lips in a aggressive kiss, no longer being able to control himself.

Hands fisting in hair, teeth and tongues clashing, legs stumbling to bring the bodies attached to them to the closest bed, and hearts racing in their chests. The red head was pushed onto his bed and straddled by the other, pausing their feverent kissing to strip each other of their clothes. They needed to be as naked as possible so they could savor every single moment. 

Beomgyu immediately brought himself to Taehyun's neck, nipping and sucking his way down until he reached one of the boy's nipples. He latched his mouth onto it, swirling his tongue around the bud and reeling in the sound of Taehyun's whines. He used one of his free hands to tweak the one opposite of his current attention, the other one gripping in the soft red locks that by now were messy and damp from the sweat already forming. His cock pulsed in his underwear, desperate to be touched. 

He moved off of Taehyun's nipple and looked up at the boy under him, smiling as he saw how fucked out he looked. His cheeks were dusted in a light blush and drool had dribbled down his chin as it hung open. He was feeling proud that he had been the one to make the normally stoned-face boy look like he was about to cum any second without even being directly touched. He pulled on his hair gently, Taehyun down at him and licked his lips as his eyes drifted to dent in Beomgyu's briefs and smiled smugly.

"Do you need help with that?" He asked, every word carrying nothing but confidence. Beomgyu bit his bottom lip and sat up, letting out a small yelp when he was pushed down. Taehyun giggled, _fucking giggled_ , as he shuffled over and lowered his face right above his achingly hard dick. He hovered over the taller, and Beomgyu blushed as his view was filled with Taehyun's plump ass, embarrassed by the new position. Before he had really anytime to react, he felt the cold air hit his cock as his underwear was yanked down and heard a faint gasp. Taehyun's hot breath fanned against his dick and Beomgyu threw his head back when he started to kitten lick his tip. It wasn't long until the boy was taking it in whole, bobbing his head up and down while his tongue worked against the length. His mouth was warm and wet, Beomgyu unable to hold in his moans. 

He gazed at the rounded ass in front of him, bringing his hands up to pull Taehyun's underwear as far down as he could. He then kneaded the ample flesh, stretching the cheeks apart to expose his pink puckered hole. It was clenching around nothing as if it was begging to be abused, making his mouth water at the alluring sight. He leaned his head in and licked a testing stripe across it, humming when Taehyun jolted and almost choked on his cock. He decided not to hold back and longer and pressed his tongue inside, the room around them quickly being filled with nothing but lewd slurping and their broken moans as they used their tongues to bring each other closer to the edge. 

Beomgyu's tongue picked up it's pace diving in and out while Taehyun took him deeper and deeper. A hot coil was growing fast in his stomach and his dick began to throb, knowing he was close to release. His hips bucked up, only being able to hope he didn't hurt the other as he chased his orgasm. He wrapped a hand around Taehyun's own dripping cock and pumped sloppily as he wanted to come at the same time. He laid his head against the pillow and chanted Taehyun's name like a mantra, so close and then he was cumming down the other boy's throat. He was so lost in the aftershocks that he could barely tell that Taehyun had spilled all over his hand.

They both tried to catch their breath as they came down from their high. 

All at once, realization of what had just happened hit Beomgyu like a freight train as he began to panic over the fact that he had just ate his nemesis out while getting a blow job. 

He sat back up and crawled backwards until his back hit the headboard of Taehyun's bed, the panting boy looking over at him.

"Uh..." Beomgyu tried to speak but not much came out. They just stared at each other from the opposite ends of the bed in silence. He didn't know if he should leave or what he was even supposed to say after getting head from a boy his supposedly hated for years.

Taehyun looked away and got up on his knees, covering himself back up with his underwear before swinging his legs over to sit on the edge of the comforter. 

He seemed so small and guarded from afar. Beomgyu's heart ached violently when the boy's shoulders began to shake and his tiny hands clenched in the sheets. The sadness radiating off of him was overwhelming and at this point Beomgyu was forgetting why he hated Taehyun when he was someone who could look this fragile. Was Yeonjun right?Did he just care that out of all people, the one boy Beomgyu had ever wanted didn't enjoy what he was most passionate about? Was he always mistaking lust to be something Taehyun was interested in for hate?

Had Taehyun even really did anything wrong to deserve how he had been treated? No, he didn't. Beomgyu had treated someone like shit simply because he didn't _look_ excited listening to his music. 

"Taehyun...I-"

"Was that just you getting back at me? A little revenge plan of yours?" The now sniffling boy croaked out. He sounded so utterly hurt that Beomgyu thought he was gonna die from the guilt of being the one to make such a usually strong existence crumble like this.

He had to set this right, he had-

"I've liked you all this time and you....you must have found out and....now-"

Beomgyu shook his head and scrambled to rectify what was happening and let the confession sink in at the same time, his words not coming out so smoothly, "No! I had-I, you like me? I swear I didn't, I just...you where there and, I haven't seen you in like months so I...I had no idea you've liked me!"

Taehyun stilled and for a second Beomgyu thought he had definitely fucked up, but he was interrupted from impending doom when the smaller turned his head to look at him with raised eyebrows making his already big eyes widen impossibly more. 

"You had no idea? Really."

Beomgyu pouted and shrugged, "No I didn't."

"So you never once thought about why I knew you went to the computer lab every single day during lunch by yourself or why I kept trying to get close to you even while you were being a prick?"

There was a pause as Beomgyu thought back to all the times Taehyun had approached him despite the bad treatment. All the times he had caught him staring, which at the time he had mistaken as being challenged. To the words he had spoken before their intimate rendezvous. And to now, when Taehyun had literally just taken his dick into his mouth with no hesitation.

Wow he was really fucking stupid wasn't he?

"Wow, you're really fucking stupid."

Beomgyu shoved his face into his hands in shame as the other weakly laughed.

"If it wasn't to hurt me...then why? Why when you hate me so much?" He whimpered. Beomgyu came out from hiding and felt crushed when tears gathered in the boy's eyes. 

"I am so sorry I have been such a asshole this whole time to you. I...I never hated you, I threw a fit because of something so dumb and took out my frustrations on you, which you didn't deserve..." He brought a finger up to Taehyun's cheek to wipe away a falling tear, afterwards cupping his hand over the soft skin. Taehyun nuzzled into it and sniffled. God how had he not noticed how adorable this human was?

"I...I didn't want to admit it but, I like you too. Always have, since I saw you for the first time. I went about it the wrong way and I...I want to fix it." He said determinedly.

Taehyun scanned his face, as if looking for something to tell him it was okay to believe in his words. He wouldn't blame him if he didn't, but he must have found what he was searching for as he gave him a toothy smile. 

"I want to get to know you better like I should've the first day we met. What you like, what you don't like, why you're here, and how much you like me."

Beomgyu knew he was going to have to work to truly earn Taehyun's forgiveness, and when he did he was going to take him on dates and treat him like he actually deserves. Until then, he was content with his first earned smile.

A beautiful one at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to adjust my updating schedule a bit because I will be going back to work since I'm on my way to being healed from my being sick these past couple weeks. So here's my uploading schedule for those of yall that follow my works on here:
> 
> Week 1: A chapter of Taegyu and a chapter of Yeonbin  
> Week 2: 2 chapters of a new Taegyu fic I have in the works
> 
> And it will go back and forth until I find more time to post more frequently. Hope you don't mind the weird schedule but it's the most convenient for me. I don't want to rush out chapters and being able to take my time with them to makes sure it's the best it can be. That being said, have a wonderful week and wish me luck tomorrow cause I'm getting a toenail removed yikes! R.I.P my toe.
> 
> Expect the Yeonbin chapter tomorrow and then next week is my new fic!


	3. A Idiot Who Hates (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part to the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it even though it's a little shorter and really more fluff than anything.

Beomgyu had kept true to his word.

After they had both officially confessed and talked everything out, Beomgyu made continuous efforts to treat Taehyun like he actually deserved. 

He started by initiating simple conversations and asking inquiring questions to get to know him better when he was outside of class. Taehyun spent more time back at the dorm, not keeping himself cooped up in his room or staying out late. They ate breakfast together almost every morning and tried to eat dinner together when they could. Eventually it progressed to going out to see movies and eating out at restaurants in unofficial dates. As their bond grew, so did Beomgyu's feelings as he came to grow fond of everything that made Taehyun, Taehyun.

At first glance, Taehyun was a quiet and cold personality who didn't make too many efforts to socialize and seemed to want to spend any free time studying. But once you really paid attention to him, he was actually quite the opposite. 

Taehyun had an absolutely adorable habit of latching himself onto Beomgyu's or any of his other friend's arms like they were lifelines. He had said it was because his brothers used to baby and coddle him 24/7 and once they stopped, he craved the physical attention as if it was ingrained into his soul to cuddle with someone in close proximity. At this point it would be strange if Taehyun didn't find a way to entangle his limbs with Beomgyu's when they sat on the couch and watched TV. Not that he minded, not at all.

He was definitely not afraid to speak his mind, but never was genuinely cocky when he did. He was a good listener and easy to open up to, caring for others before he did himself but at the same time knowing when to take care of himself. 

Day by day, Beomgyu fell more and more for the younger. His regret of treating him like shit and not being able to be together sooner washed over him time after time, though Taehyun (the angel that he was) insisted he was forgiven and was just happy they could have a new beginning. 

He learned that Taehyun had actually always loved singing, and his voice was the most beautiful thing Beomgyu had ever heard. The old early mornings and late nights were Taehyun staying at the school studio and practicing for the showcase Vocal Students had at the end of the semester. He explained that throughout high school, he stayed ontop of his grades to get a scholarship here since his family couldn't afford tuition. Apparently he truly had no idea that Beomgyu was planning on going to the exact same school, and he considered it a miracle that he was even roomed up together with his crush. 

But that first day had squashed his dreams of being able to get on Beomgyu's good side and was hurt that he really was just a inconvenience to the boy he had liked since sophomore year. He decided to distance himself so he could hopefully move on, though it all proved to be nothing but painful and throwing himself into his work hadn't really helped. So when Beomgyu showed interest, whether it be sexual or emotional, he jumped without thinking first. 

Beomgyu felt so guilty it almost drove him insane. The whole time Taehyun was this pure, cute, tiny, and sweet boy and Beomgyu had brought years of cruelty and meanness to him for something so stupid. 

That's why he swore to never hurt Taehyun again and give him what he deserved.

And Taehyun took all of it with a smile on his face, eyes and nose scrunching up with melodic giggles falling from his pink plump lips.

He only hoped Taehyun was also finding stuff about Beomgyu that made him fall even more. He'd find the courage to ask one day, when he was confident he had earned a spot by his side.

Currently they were smushed together on the couch watching some action movie on Netflix. Taehyun's body heat warmed him all the way down to his toes and his heart thumped harshly every time the smaller's red hair tickled his chin as the boy's head rested on his shoulder. His brown eyes were focused on the screen, eyelashes fluttering when he blinked. The light emitting from the TV lit up his face softly and complimented his tanned skin. The boy looked ethereal in that instant and it was hard for Beomgyu not to stare at the beauty right next to him. He wanted more than anything to be able to call Taehyun his, and he was so close to popping the question that had looming around them for the past two months. He just was still not sure if it was the right time yet or if he even had done his part to earn the desired title. 

God if only he hadn't fucked things up then he could've called Taehyun his three years ago.

He was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of a chuckle coming from beside him, turning his head ever so slightly to signal his attention had been caught.

Taehyun was peering up at him, his big eyes scanning his face and his mouth parted open. Another habit Taehyun had when he was deep in his thinking. The air around them tensed and Beomgyu gulped as he recognized the mood between them now.

They hadn't done anything intimate since that day, and neither did they really try to afterwards. They were so focused on developing their complicated relationship that there was a unspoken rule about no intimacy until they fixed their shit. 

It wasn't like he was doing this just to get back in Taehyun's pants, don't get him wrong. He wanted the boy in every way possible and more than anything he wanted just to be with him in general. Taehyun's presence had become his biggest comfort these past couple months now that he was done being a asshole and he wanted to be that for the red head in return.

Still, he'd be lying if he said he never thought about Taehyun in that way. The boy was alluring and sexy, making it pretty impossible _not_ to think of him that way every so often. Like right now.

His body tingled in anticipation with the way Taehyun was looking up at him. The sound of the movie was fading to nothing more than garbled noises as their faces closed the distance inch by inch until there was barely any room left between their lips. Taehyun's eyes shut and he stopped moving, like he was asking for Beomgyu to make the final move. He complied without hesitance and leaned down the rest of the way to capture the smaller's lips in a sensual kiss.

Their lips slid together languidly for what felt like ages, Beomgyu's hand eventually coming up to cup the other's cheek and tilt his head to deepen the kiss. His tongue flicked against Taehyun's bottom lip, testing the waters and not exactly asking for entrance. 

After a couple more minutes they separated and Beomgyu took a second to catch his breath before diving in again, this time the kiss being much more desperate and messy. Taehyun gasped against his lips when he was pushed onto his back, head hitting the couch cushions and chest heaving from the weight of Beomgyu's body on top of his. 

They made out and only stopped when the need for air was too much, the room filled with their heavy breathing only barely muffled by the TV. Beomgyu looked at the boy laid out below him, his eyes glazed over, cheeks reddening, and hair sticking out in odd places against the small pillows. If he looked good before, he looked absolutely amazing now. His lust for wanting to get the other naked and writhing in the sheets was overwhelming now.

But he didn't want to jump into things like he did that first time. If they were going to go any further, they should have the well awaited talk first and decide what they were going to be to each other.

"Beomgyu-hyung...." Taehyun whispered. The sound of his name was enough to have him smiling and sitting up again, dragging the other with him. 

He cleared his throat and paused the movie that was still playing yet forgotten. They were probably going to have to finish it another night if things went right.

Beomgyu scratched the back of his head as he started to get a little nervous. He still wasn't really that confident that Taehyun would want to be with him yet, but he figured that he'd be nervous no matter when they had the conversation. Better sooner than later.

"Taehyun, I know I'm a huge jerk and that I honestly don't deserve you after everything I've done but..." He began, not having the courage to look Taehyun directly in the eye, "....I want to...be your boyfriend, take care of you and...stuff..."

He cringed at his way of wording it. He was never the best at talking about his feelings, especially those of the romantic kind. It must not have been very attractive, but he guessed it was better than the other ugly sides of himself that Taehyun had already seen. At least this one was just pathetic at most.

The living room fell silent as he figured Taehyun was trying to come up with a response to Beomgyu's awkward confession. Which was kind of surprising because Taehyun always had a immediate answer to anything. The unusual pause was unnerving to say the least.

"Do you really want that?" He heard Taehyun say in a hushed tone. He licked his lips and made eye contact with the smaller finally. His brown orbs were filled with hope and uncertainty, the obvious slight doubt hurting Beomgyu because he had caused that by his past actions. If only it were possible for Taehyun to believe him without assurance, but that was just another price had to pay for his misdeeds.

He sucked in a deep breath and nodded, giving the red head a small smile as he took one of his hands in his. His hand was much smaller than his own and it made Beomgyu's heart swell with fondness and affection.

Taehyun lips curved up into a wide grin before he threw his arms around the older, hugging him tightly as he exclaimed, "Then yes, please let me be yours Beomgyu-hyung!"

Beomgyu laughed happily as he wrapped his arms around his now precious lover, nuzzling his head into the younger's neck and breathing in his sweet scent.

That night they didn't do anything but fall asleep embracing. They could go further than kissing later, as right now they only wanted to be comforted by their mutual love that took way too many years to come to fruition. 

And more importantly, Beomgyu was a happy idiot now. 


End file.
